Keyblade Bearer's
by Siye-chan
Summary: It starts out when Sora, Donald and Tarzan are in the deep jungle, they meet some unexptected people, one bearing a twin keyblade?!?!!! Oh my! this story will have romance, action, adventure, mystery and stuff!!! plz R&R!!! Chapter 3 is up!!
1. Default Chapter

Keyblade Barers'  
  
  
  
A/n: This takes place when Sora is in the Deep Jungle, he meets a new character.well 2 to be exact.well 4 I think ^~^ but it is a fun story!! I don't own anything okay except these new characters!! Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 1: New master  
  
Deep in the rushes of the Deep jungle, Sora, Donald and Goofy pondered aimlessly at the vines and leaves and trees that seemed to go on forever. "This is such a big jungle!" Goofy said tripping on a root from underneath. " Of course you big Palooka! All jungles are this big!" Donald snapped.  
  
As my song goes on. The keyblade chooses my path. If I am to die. I shall die for my own good.  
  
It found me here, In the mists of dispare. The guilty one receives the prize.  
  
"Who said that?" Sora said turning to Donald and Goofy. "Wasn't us!" Goofy said in his dopey tone. " Then who could be singing?" Sora asked looking up to the trees.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" An angelic voice asked.  
  
" Sora, Donald and Goofy!" Sora yelled up.  
  
Should we trust them?  
  
Laurie! They could be after you! Quick hide while I take care of this!  
  
Just then a body dropped down out of the trees and pointed a dagger to Sora's neck. "Who are you?! If you are the authorities I will."  
  
" No we aren't the police!" Donald yelled full of anger.  
  
The girl, black hair with a blue jump suit then shot a glare at Donald.  
  
" Watch your tongue you fowl!" She said pointing the dagger to Donald.  
  
" Hey wait a minute! Who were you talking to up there?" Sora asked. The girl sighed and looked up to the trees, "It is all right Laurie, come on down!"  
  
Just then another body jumped from the trees and onto the ground, Keyblade in hand. Donald, Sora and Goofy all gasped in shock. "Whats the matter? Never seen a keyblade before?" Laurie asked.  
  
"But Sora is the only keyblade master!" Goofy yelled.  
  
Laurie store her beautiful sea blue eyes into Sora's. Her Blonde hair gently fluttered across her face.but below her eye bore a scar that spread across her check.  
  
" Well I guess that proves your theory wrong," Laurie sighed. Just then out of the bushes popped two round blue orbs, "Laurie! We thought we lost you!" They said.  
  
"They talk?!" Donald, Sora and Goofy yelled.  
  
" Yes, we are Zorno and Zorca! The mystical orbs of the law!"  
  
" Yeah whatever," Laurie said.  
  
" Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Dylan," The black haired girl said.  
  
Sora stared at Laurie and at her keyblade, he didn't understand the thought of two keyblades. "Say Laurie what does your keyblade do?" Sora asked.  
  
Laurie looked at her keyblade then she had a sly look on her face, "Hit things I guess," She said laughing. Sora laughed too. " I guess you two are destined to be soul mates!" Dylan said elbowing Laurie in the arm.  
  
" Yeah Soul mates!" Goofy said holding onto Sora's shoulders and grinning.  
  
" What?! What are you talking about! Yeah right," Sora and Laurie said at the same time.  
  
They both glanced at each other.  
  
" Eheheh." They said together scratching the back of their head and closing their eyes.  
  
A rumble and rustling went through the bushes.The group turned to that and suddenly.  
  
  
  
Oh well, that is it for chapter 1~ hope you all like!!  
  
R&R!! 


	2. Figuring Things Out

Chapter 2: Figuring things out  
  
  
  
Just then a jaguar tackled Donald, bearing it's teeth. "Donald!!!" Sora and Goofy shouted as Dyaln thrust her rusty dagger up in the jaguar's stomach. "Watch out Dylan!" Laurie yelled smacking the Keyblade up the Jaguar's body and sent it off Donald onto the back.  
  
" I'll take care of it from here!" Sora yelled swinging his blade across the face of the giant cat and killed it. " Wow, I didn't know you could fight like that," Goofy said.  
  
Laurie and Dylan smiled, "Thanks, you guys aren't bad either." Dylan replied.  
  
" How long have you guys been here?" Laurie asked.  
  
" We kind of just got here, we are looking for my friends Riku and Kairi, have you seen them?" Sora asked. "Now wait just a minute!! We came to look for the king! Your friends can wait!" Donald scolded.  
  
"Hmm, I know of Riku..but I haven't seen him or Kairi," Laurie said.  
  
"Really?! How? Have you come to the island at all," Sora asked interested.  
  
Laurie looked to the ground and sighed, "I am sorry, I would rather not talk about it.maybe some other time,"  
  
"Oh, Okay. So how did you get the Keyblade?" Sora asked.  
  
" Hmm, well it was a little while ago.. well I was back in my home world and I had just experienced some strange dreams, until that world completely disappeared. It wasn't until I had landed in Wonderland that I received it." Laurie said.  
  
It wasn't long in the conversation before there was a rustling in the nearby thicket. The group focused on that area. " Oh! Could it be a Gorilla?" A voice said walking nearer. Just then a woman with a bright yellow dress and brown hair walked through the bushes. "Oh dear, I guess you aren't a gorilla." She said examining the faces of the group. " You don't look like you are from around here.who could you be?"  
  
* * *  
  
Meleficent gazed into the crystal ball and smashed the table it was on with her fist. "I must have that keyblade!" She yelled. "...patience Meleficent, it is only a matter of time until we can get our hands into it," Jafar said petting his serpent staff.  
  
" But which one is the true Keyblade?" Ursula pointed out.  
  
" We must bring them here, but until then we have a knowledge of one of them..Laurie just escaped from Wonderland, being guilty or murder the Queen ordered here execution, but somehow she managed to escape, but she is being hunted as we speak." Meleficent conquered.  
  
* * *  
  
The day passed on quickly, night soon came upon them as Sora, Donald and Goofy slept in the tent and Laurie and Dylan slept in the canopy of the forest. But that night as the Orbs carefully watched over the prisoner Laurie they noticed that another star let out in the sky.  
  
"This is the fourth one that has gone out this night," Zorca said facing Zorno.  
  
" Yes, that means something terrible is going to happen." Zorno concluded as he looked at Laurie who was sleeping soundly.  
  
"Hey Zorca..."  
  
"Yeah Zorno?"  
  
" Do you think she was really guilty?"  
  
" I dunno... She seems to harmless to be that cruel,"  
  
"But then again, looks can be deceiving," All was silent for a while until the whistle of the wind brushed past everyone. The war for everything to be right again...had begun.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: Beatrix and Steiner  
  
Alexandria was in ruins, all that was once a beautiful palace was nothing more then rubble and debris. Beatrix lay in the room she and Steiner had protected before it happened.before the guards beat them to the point where they only had little life left.  
  
Her hair was messy and was a little damp from the sweat she produced fighting. She didn't know how long she had been laying there, but all she knew is that she ached and she had a bloody gash slit on her right arm.  
  
Steiner lay beside her, but he didn't budge. Beatrix quickly sat up and budged Steiner.  
  
Beatrix: Steiner, come on we have to check up on the queen! Steiner? Steiner!!  
  
She turned him to his side, as a sword had pierced him through his armor.  
  
Beatrix: No!!!  
  
She let go of him, and pulled the sword out from him, she shed a few tears.  
  
Voice: why are you crying?  
  
Beatrix wiped away her tears to see that Steiner was waking up.  
  
Beatrix: Steiner! Are you alright? You are wounded!  
  
Steiner: I am?  
  
Steiner looked at his side to see a whole in his armor and blood coming out from it.  
  
Steiner: Just a minor wound that is all,  
  
Beatrix: Are you sure?  
  
Steiner: Yes, I am quite fine thank you. Now I think we must attend to her highness!  
  
Beatrix: (nods)  
  
Steiner: (stands up then crouches down to his side where the wound was stinging) Ow,  
  
Beatrix: Are you sure you will be all right?  
  
Steiner: Curse this wound that it keep me from my duty! Go to doctor Tot and retrieve some medicine to aid this infernal pain.  
  
Beatrix: I don't want to leave you alone here? What if the army comes back?!  
  
Steiner: I do believe they have left, and don't worry about me, I shall be fine.  
  
Beatrix: Right, okay! Don't move I will be as fast as I can!  
  
* * *  
  
Later Zidane was brought some slightly cold but runny soup from the girl who aided him earlier on.  
  
Zidane: Thanks, say what is your name?  
  
Girl: My name? Most people just call me captain, but.  
  
Zidane: But what?  
  
Girl: Never mind, just call me.  
  
The girl looked out to the dark sky, seeing the green/blue light from the sky faintly show  
  
Girl: Aurora, I guess  
  
Zidane: okay.Aurora  
  
He looked into her eyes and saw a look of uncertainty  
  
Zidane: Is something wrong?  
  
Aurora: no.nothing, nothing is wrong  
  
Zidane: What is your real name?  
  
Aurora: I. look! Shouldn't be getting into my business! Just eat your soup, then you can go home.  
  
Zidane: I can leave? You mean I am not a prisoner anymore?  
  
Aurora: Either that or you can become a soldier and fight for Lindblum. (walks to the door then pauses)  
  
Zidane: Thanks.  
  
Aurora: Yeah, whatever.  
  
As Aurora left the room Zidane heard her talking to someone outside, so he put his soup down and stood next to the door.  
  
Harsh voice: Captain! Why are you letting that prisoner go?!  
  
Aurora: Because he is of no use to us!  
  
Other voice: But the Regent will kill us!  
  
Aurora: Trust me, it is for the best.  
  
Harsh voice: Well before you start letting prisoners go, get Cid's permission, otherwise he'll have your head!  
  
Other voice: I.  
  
Aurora: I don't want to hear another word from you or you! Since I am the captain I can make any choice I want! I suggest if you want to keep your job you keep your mouth shut!  
  
Other voice: Touchy! 


End file.
